


Office

by NorthernSerpent



Series: Falice: From A to Z [15]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, PWP, Smut, mentioned Hermione Lodge, things escalated super quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSerpent/pseuds/NorthernSerpent
Summary: Alice and FP need an excuse for what they're doing in Hiram Lodge's office. Hooking up is definitely less incriminating than searching through his files.





	Office

**Author's Note:**

> A shameless excuse for some Falice smut. 
> 
> Set somewhere in Season 2. I can't remember the timeline very well, but here's what's important. Hermione is running for mayor. Hiram is trying to buy out the town. The Coopers and Joneses have already dealt with that body.

“Shit. I think heard something.”

Alice ignores FP’s urgent whispers and continues flicking through some files. “You said that five minutes ago and it was nothing.” 

FP rolls his eyes and presses his ear against the solid wood door. “Any luck?”

“No. Hiram isn’t stupid enough to leave sensitive information lying around,” Alice sighs as she thrusts a folder back in the drawer. “Wait a minute…”

She reaches down into the drawer and pulls out a flash drive. “Bingo,” she smiles triumphantly.

FP’s attention has been taken by footsteps echoing in the corridor. They’re probably servant boots. Everybody else is too occupied being entertained in the foyer. 

“Someone’s coming.” He turns the lock on the door and backs away. “Shit.”

 

-

 

Jughead had come to him with a plot involving questionable legalities. “Come on, dad. It’s obvious that Hiram Lodge is up to something. This is our chance to find out what that something is!”

He dangled a key in front of FP. “Veronica had this made. It’s for Hiram’s office.”

FP reluctantly agreed. Anything for the Serpents.

Jughead and Veronica outlined a very detailed plan. Hermione Lodge would be hosting a Mayoral candidacy dinner to which he will be invited and not expected attend. Once there, he will be in the perfect position to break into Hiram’s office to find any incriminating evidence regarding his acquisitions of Sunnyside Trailer Park. 

FP hadn’t meant to drag Alice into it, but her investigative instincts picked up on something and he was never good at telling her no.

She sidled up to the counter at Pop’s while he was wiping it down. “I heard you’re going to Hermione’s party. Why on earth would you do that?”

“She wants the Southside vote,” FP shrugged. Elections are the only time anybody ever cares about the disenfranchised. 

“You hate these things. You’ll have to wear a suit,” Alice narrowed her eyes. “You’re up to something.”

“Am not.”

“I don’t believe you,” she crossed her arms. “FP, I owe you. Please let me help. It’s the least I can do after -”

After he buried a body for her.

 

-

 

The bright spot is that Hiram and Hermione were sufficiently busy engaging in small-talk, smiling in selfies, and pretending to care about their constituents. Veronica stands with her parents, keeping them under her watchful gaze as FP and Alice search for evidence in her father’s office. 

But how long before someone noticed that there were two missing adults?

 

-

Of course, they had neglected to think of a contingency plan in case they got caught. It was never really an option. 

FP darts to inspect the windows on either side of the gigantic painting of Veronica and Alice slips the USB stick into her bra.

"I don't think these windows open at all.”  His knife slips uselessly off of the catch again. “Painted shut.”

Even if they weren’t, they are much too narrow for either of them to fit through.

There are no closets, no other exits. 

They’re trapped in this office.

“Shit,” the words fall from Alice’s painted lips as she began pacing, looking for an out. “Shit shit shit.” 

FP instinctively reached for his pocket knife, before letting it go. That wouldn’t work. It would just escalated things even more and then he’d be right back in prison.

“I got it,” she says as she pushes back her bangs. “Remember how we used to avoid cops?”

Of course he remembers making out in dark alleys because that was less suspicious than the dime bags of weed in his pockets.

“This isn’t the same thing.”

“Sure it is,” she reaches for his ties and drags him with her toward the front of the desk. She perches her bottom on the edge, and his back is facing the door. "Servants are predictable. They’re not paid enough to care.”

Alice spreads her legs and hikes her dress up slightly, pulling FP between them.

She leans into his ear. “And they won't think to check our faces if it doesn't look like we're hiding anything.”

"Alice…" he swallows. 

"You got a better idea?" Alice’s voice is breathy, and FP recognizes it as nerves. He lets a hand graze her elbow and her breath hitches.

“We’ve got to sell it,” he whispers into her neck while one hand plays with the hem of her dress. “I’ll make it good.”

Alice’s laugh sounds strangled. “Believe me, that was never the problem.”

FP raises an eyebrow and files her comment away for later. He has more pressing matters to attend to.

His hands run up her leg toward her heat and her eyes flutter shut. 

“FP, on your knees,” she gasps. “It’ll be more… convincing.”

Without a second thought, FP obeys. He pushes her panties to the side and rund a finger along her sensitive nub. She is glistening.

“FP…” 

Alice lets out a gasp as FP takes one long, luxurious lick of her wet slit. Alice’s back arches, her tits proudly jutting out from her chest as FP continues to run his tongue over her. He pushes two fingers inside her body as his tongue rapidly flicks her clit.

“Jesus, FP…” she hisses. 

“Shhh…” FP smiles against her. “We’ll be caught.”

Alice moans. 

After all, isn’t that the point?

FP grips her thigh in one hand, rapidly fingering her with the other as Alice reaches down to hold his hair with desperate fingers.

It’s a culmination of things that makes Alice come undone. FP is everywhere. His fingers inside her, his tongue on her clit… it’s all so much.

And then across the room, the door knob jiggles and she loses it. 

Alice’s thighs grip FP’s head tightly, her hands pulling him closer still as the waves of her orgasm washes over her. Unable to keep herself, FP’s name falls from her lips as she comes all over his tongue and fingers.

She’s vaguely aware of somebody slow-clapping from across the room. 

“My, my, what a show. I’m glad I made it for the grand finale,” Hiram Lodge congratulates them and Alice shoots him a murderous glare over FP’s shoulder. “Please don’t get anything on my desk. It’s worth more than your homes combined.”

FP pulls his fingers out of Alice and wipes it on the pocket square she made him wear. 

Hiram takes a step closer. “Here I was thinking you were trying to incriminate me. Turns out Alice is still willing to open her legs just about anywhere.”

“You take that back!” FP exclaims, but Alice holds him back before he can punch him.

“So chivalrous,” Hiram laughs and turns back to the door. “You’re welcome to rejoin the party once you freshen up. Or you can leave. Just don’t keep having sex in my house.”

As soon as Hiram is out of earshot, FP runs a hand through his hair. “We’re screwed. He’s going to use this against us.”

“It was worth it,” Alice pulls the USB stick from her bra and twrils it in her fingers. “Hopefully there’s something good on here. Now let’s head back to the party.”

FP grins.

It was totally worth it. 


End file.
